


Rooftop bento

by highqualityidiot



Category: Japanese Drama, 幽かな彼女 | Kasuka na Kanojo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke considers the rooftop as his territory but there is one person he secretly accepts there and doesn't mind interrupting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop bento

Even after getting his friends in the class back and stopping sulking around and dwelling in self-pity alone, the rooftop remained as Ryosuke's favourite place at school. He was really happy to hang out with Kentaro and the other boys again but there were still times when he wanted to be just by himself, stretch out on the roof, look at the sky, nap a little, enjoy the silence.

He still considered the rooftop as his territory and couldn't help feeling slightly irritated every time other students came barging in and interrupting his peace and quiet. Many of them left rather quickly after a glare or two he shot at their way. However, there was one intruder that didn't care about his glaring one bit, one that would come and disturb him rather often. (Also the only one he secretly accepted there, and in the end didn't mind coming.)

Sayo would come during breaks and lunch breaks, sit beside him and do homework, read a book, or study for next class' vocabulary test (and occasionally nag at him for not studying). They might exchange a word or two every now and then but most of the time there was just a comfortable silence between them, which Ryosuke greatly appreciated. He wasn’t really a babbling type, and Sayo knew that and let him be.

Once during a lunch break, she came up again carrying two bento boxes with her. Ryosuke looked up at her questioningly when she held the other out for him.

"I never see you eating anything," she said, a small scold clear in her voice. "How do you manage the soccer club and all if you don't eat properly?"

"Uh, I drop by at a conbini?"

She rolled her eyes and offered the box again. "Here."

"You made this?" he sat up, taking the box and she settled down beside him, nodding. "I hope you're fine with karaage."

He opened the box and gave a low whistle in surprise and appreciation. That was the cutest and most delicious looking bento he had ever seen. Not even his mother had ever made him anything like that. Ryosuke hesitated a bit and gave a quick glance at Sayo, who was opening her bento next to him. Slowly, he picked up the chopsticks and tentatively took one bite. And then another, and yet another. It was damn delicious.

"When did you learn to cook?" he asked adoringly, mouth half full.

"Yesterday," she said dryly but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

Ryosuke finished the bento in a record time and even after that tried to steal the last karaage bit from Sayo's box but she slapped his hand away. They laughed, and he wondered in passing what that weird atmosphere was. Weird, pleasant, light, warm, and his stomach suddenly as full of butterflies as it was of food. He could get used to lunch breaks like that, and found himself wishing that the bell of that day wouldn't ring just yet, that the break would last a bit longer.

"What are you thinking?" she asked suddenly, resting her chin against her arm and looking at him, observing.

Face heating up, he cleared his throat and wondered whether those whatever spirits she could see and hear could possibly read his mind and blab it all to her but quickly decided that it was a ridiculous thought.

"That next time," he finally said, "you could make pork cutlet or meatballs?"

It was a joke and yet it kind of wasn't, but it felt like other words got stuck in his throat and he gave up with them. Sayo let out a laugh and collected the empty bento boxes back in her bag. She looked like she was about to say something but the bell rang just then and she automatically stood up, lifting the bag on her shoulder.

"...Thanks," he finally blurted out when he noticed she was about to leave, "for the lunch."

The smile spreading on her lips was happy, maybe even a bit shy, and she just shook her head a little.

"Don't skip the next class," she said before leaving.

When she was gone, he stretched a bit and lay down on his back, folding his arms behind his head. Yes, he could totally get used to lunch breaks like this. At least she hadn't directly turned down his request.


End file.
